Forever
by classicliteratureluv
Summary: Tessa thinks back to the love of her life, knowing he is never coming back... that is, until Magnus Bane tells her a little secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Infernal Devices.**

Tessa Gray walked through the smoggy streets of New York with her head hung low; her beige, Sherlock Holmes looking coat hung loosely from her shoulders. Cars zoomed past her; a faint mist of dirty city water splashed the bottoms of her dark jeans. She sighed, pulling out the small IPod that she kept in her pocket for moments like this; moments when she couldn't bear life. She slipped the headphones into her ears and continued to walk. Jem was expecting her to be back any moment now. After they had found each other again the two had traveled to New York; they were now currently residing in Tessa's apartment. She smiled woefully at the thought.

She loved Jem; had they been married she would've loved him more than anything in the world. Seeing him after all these years should have been a god send for her; yet, it wasn't. It was strange, the more she saw Jem, the more she missed her Will. The Will who read her to sleep from their favorite novels, the Will who ran from the ducks in Hyde Park, and tucked their children into bed every night, muttering his love and good wishes for them. She missed the Will who was there on their wedding day, swearing his eternal love for her, promising to never so much as glance at another woman; the Will who had stayed true to his promise by mockingly not looked at a **single** woman the rest of that day.

_"Will! Will! I am speaking to you Will! Look at me!" Cecily exclaimed, throwing her fists against her hips angrily._

Tessa laughed quietly. She missed him, she knew that she always would, and no matter if she loved Jem or not, he could never replace Will; they shared too much. Fifty-eight years of happiness, children, memories, and love that could never be replaced. She sniffled, letting a single tear drip from her dreary gray eyes; gray eyes that Will used to say reminded him of his childhood in Wales.

She rounded the corner to her shared apartment, rubbing her damp feet on the welcome mat at the bottom of the staircase, she hastily stomped up the wicker stairs two at a time. Reaching the door she jabbed her key into the knob and twisted it. The room was simple, nothing too extraordinary, except of course for the couch, it was a vintage bright orange, she had purchased it in the 70's when she was trying to be 'groovy,' like Magnus. She giggled, remembering Magnus and herself in those days, they had just returned to New York after traveling the world together. Magnus had always been able to simply blend straight in to the new eras, unlike her, who was still tragically stuck in her Victorian romance. Tessa dropped her key on the tiny side table that stood by the door.

"Jem," she called, "Jem are you here?" There was no reply. Sadly, she waltzed into the kitchen for a snack, as she reached the fridge, she caught sight of a small yellow sticky note with Jem's spirally 19th century handwriting on it:

_Magnus called with an emergency, I should be back before dark._

_~J_

Tessa wadded the note up and tossed it in the waste bin, not wondering what Magnus' emergency was, so many times it was simply that he was out of hair gel, or glitter on a really terrible day. She opened the fridge to see what they had. As the door swung open, and a slight breeze of the frosty air tickled her nose Tessa instantly lost her appetite. She pulled the box out slowly, they were Jem's obviously, and she knew he hadn't meant for it to hurt. Chocolate covered Peeps. Tiny, little, chocolate covered duck-things. It was the last straw; she burst into tears. The salty water dripped down her cheeks and chin, the coolness settling on her collarbone.

It took her a moment to regain her self-control, but when she did, she silently slipped the box back into the fridge and exited the kitchen. She ambled to the bedroom, dropping down to her knees so that she could reach under the bed. Throwing her hands under she felt around until she found a thick, fabricated book; she pulled it out, letting out a long breath. She had never let anyone, even Magnus see this in ages. Cautiously, she lifted the front cover open, revealing a sepia photo of Will, James, Lucie and herself, posing happily as a family for the photo. James was only around ten in the picture, pinning Lucie to be barely five. Tessa smiled, more blue tears beginning to trickle from her eyes. Hesitantly, she reached out a shaking hand, and ran it down the picture of Will, a handsome smirk was plastered across his gallant face.

"I miss you my love," she whispered, before falling on top of the picture, immersed in her sorrow and sobbing.

_1938_

_She hadn't yet opened her eyes, she knew what she would see if she did though. The dark blue canopy of Will and her own marriage bed would be hung high above her; and if she turned only slightly onto her side, her beautiful husband would be laying asleep, his long black lashes curled to perfection. She knew what day it was; somehow she could always feel it. How many years was it today? That was one thing she always seemed to lose track of. _

_Fifty-nine, she thought suddenly. Fifty-nine wonderful years, she could feel herself smile. She knew what she would do when she got up as well; the same thing she had done every year before. She would get up quietly, careful not to wake Will, and slink swiftly down the stairs to the kitchen. Every year she baked a chocolate cake, even though she hated the dessert herself, it had always been one of Will's favorites; one that he always insisted he would get her to like. She knew that while the cake was baking she would run out into the garden and pick a bouquet of dark-violet pansies and place them in a vase. Then, after she had pulled the cake from the oven, she would wait for him to come down; when he finally did, the two would share the terrible cake, and spend the rest of the day wrapped in each other's arms, happy._

_ She blinked open her eyes; the dark blue canopy did not hand over her head, and Will was not laying asleep beside her. She lay curled up on her mattress in Magnus' loft in Paris, and Will was dead. This was her first wedding anniversary in fifty-nine years without him. Slowly, she pulled herself up, her heart aching in her chest. Her eyes threatened to tear up; when had she begun to cry so much? She remembered when she first met Will, how she never cried at all; now it was like breathing. She didn't know what possessed her, but she walked quietly into the kitchen, and began to pull the ingredients for a chocolate cake from Magnus' magical cupboards that always seemed to have exactly what you needed, exactly when you needed them. She mixed the cake batter with tears in her eyes, the salty droplets falling into the deep, brown batter. She poured it into a pan and set it in the oven to bake. Slowly, she pulled a coat over her shoulders, and raced down from the apartment to the little flower stand outside Magnus' apartment. She bought a bouquet of those dark-violet pansies Will loved so much; thanking the pudgy seller, she raced back up to the loft, her face buried in the scentless flowers. With still blurry eyes, she placed the flowers in a vase. Then she pulled the cake from the oven and set it at the table. _

_ She cut the cake, setting a large triangle on her plate, and silently cut it with the side of her fork, shoveling it into her mouth. She did not taste the disgusting chocolate taste she had every year; no, she tasted heartbreak, a million of her own salty tears. She tasted her first anniversary without Will. She tasted the first in fifty-nine years. _

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you everyone who commented on and followed my story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Infernal Devices, they belong to Miss Cassandra Clare.**

Tessa awoke wrapped in a warm quilt on the cushiony surface of the large bed. She didn't remember falling asleep, much less wrapping herself up in a blanket. _Jem must've put me here, _she pondered to herself. Yawning, she stretched her legs out across the bed, wiggling her toes and raising her arms over her head; as she fell back from the unnatural pose, her eyes fell on the large fabricated book on the bed-table beside her. Had Jem seen it? She hoped he hadn't; a hollow part of her heart and soul knew that Will's greatest wish would be for her to be a faithful lover for Jem. Tessa opened her mouth to sigh, but was swiftly cut off by the sound of the door creaking open.

"Ah," Jem said, waltzing into the room with a tray of tea in his hands, "You're finally awake." He smiled at her; an awkward and toothy grin that anyone would have to admit was on the adorable side of the world. She grinned back as he made his way over to her and settled down on the bed beside her, balancing the tray between them.

"Good morning," Tessa whispered tiredly when Jem leaned in to kiss her lightly on the cheek, the impact reminding her distantly of a cool October breeze. Will's kisses had never been so simple. No. Will was not here; Jem was. She had to stop dwelling on his memory; he wouldn't have wanted her to. He had told her as much.

_1936_

_ Tessa could feel it coming closer; a haunting feeling that was constantly with her. Her Will was dying. _

_ He had lived a long life, long even for mundane standards; she knew his time was nearing, she knew that as a loving wife she should be supportive and help him prepare to leave this world. However, the selfish part of her wasn't ready to let go. As hard as she tried, she couldn't face the fact that one day she would be forced to wake up with Will not lying beside her. _

_ Their children had picked up on the fact that their father was dying as well; in fact, James and his wife Cordelia had moved themselves and their family into the Institute so that he could be with his mother when his father passed. She had known this day was coming; from the day she had learnt she was a warlock, from the day Will and her had said their vows, she had known this day would come. Immortality was both a gift and a curse._

_ She lay in bed, Will breathing harshly beside her, one of his arms wrapped around her protectively just as it always was. Tears were racing down her red cheeks; she held her breath, she didn't want to wake Will. She didn't want him to have to see her cry over him; to make him feel guilty for growing old and having to leave her when he had no other choice. Tessa snuggled up against his arm, feeling the warmth of his pulse, cherishing the moment. Could she really face the rest of eternity without him? They had grown so close to one another over the years, the presence of each other as constant as breathing. _

_ "Tess," Will coughed; she quickly blinked the tears out of her eyes, and rubbed the excess water on the coverlet, "Tess," he repeated._

_ "I'm here," she said, love echoing off of her voice, "I am always here." He let out an affectionate breath._

_ "Tess, can you make me a promise," he whispered._

_ "Of course," she replied, "I will do anything for you." She felt him nod behind her._

_ "Then, my beautiful Tess," he let his hand find hers, "promise me that you will love someone else. Love them with all your heart. Please don't dwell on me forever when I die; Tess, I don't want you to be alone. That is my biggest regret." Tessa felt the tears begin to trickle again, she sniffled._

_ "Don't say that Will, please don't say that my love," she cried, "Please." They were silent for a moment, the only sound in the room being the rasp of Will's breath and the faint sobs that protruded from Tessa's lips at minute intervals._

_ "Tess," he said after a moment, "I love you, always."_

_ "I love you too," she said, curling into the crook of her husband's neck. _

"I made you some tea," Jem noted, pointing his chin towards the steaming platter.

"Yes, it is right next to me," Tessa observed, attempting to be playful. Jem seemed to sense Tessa's intentions, and laughed good-heartedly.

"Well then," he chuckled, "you had best drink up! Magnus wishes to see us in a few hours. He rang last night on that 'phone' of yours and said he had important news for us both!" Tessa nodded her understanding, and carefully lifted one of the teacups up by the tiny handle, her lips hovering over the drink for a few moments before she began to pour the hot liquid into her mouth.

After she had finished her tea, Tessa set out to take a quick shower and throw on something slightly decent; it _was _Magnus they were going to see, and she knew better than anyone, that if she showed up in anything less she would not hear the end of it for the next fifty years. As she walked out of the bathroom, dressed respectably in a black pencil skirt, and silky gray blouse, her eyes once again found their way to the photo album; she had the urge to pick it up and hide it away under the bed again. However, at the same time, a tragic part of her wanted nothing more than to leave it there for everyone to see; everyone to see how happy she had once been.

"You look fantastic," Jem notified her from behind, pushing one rebellious strand of her curly brown hair away from her neck. She could feel his warm breath dancing its way down her back. She turned away from him suddenly, twisting her head so that he wasn't so agonizingly close to her.

"Thank you," she replied, not looking at him, "We had best be going now, haven't we?" she laughed nervously, rushing out of the room before he could say another word. Jem stared after her sadly, before turning to the album on the table.

"I miss him too Tessa," he uttered mutely.

Magnus Bane's Brooklyn apartment was full of life; though no one was there except for himself and his rather odd feline companion, Chairman Meow, the living area gave the illusion of a million people being there all at once. Tessa was never sure if this was the because of the warlock's magic, or just the general presence of the glittery man in general. The warlock sat with his legs outstretched in a circular, neon green, dome chair, three of his long boney fingers balanced on his makeup drenched face. Were it not for his sparkly and youthful apparel choices, Magnus Bane would've much resembled the wise, elderly wizard in storybooks Tessa had read to James and Lucie when they were still small and intrigued by such things.

"Well, you have finally arrived," Magnus stated, monotone, as Tessa and Jem walked into the room, their fingers laced together. Tessa couldn't help but feel a certain amount of fear well up inside her stomach at the sight of Magnus so serious; Magnus was not generally a serious person, as anyone who spent ten minutes could come to understand, though, on rare occasions, rare and **very **important and **very **dark occasions, Magnus was known for throwing away all of his flamboyance and transforming completely into that wise, old wizard.

Tessa was the first to speak, "What has happened?" she asked, causing the man to look up woefully.

"Magnus?" Jem emphasized, squeezing Tessa's hand mildly. Magnus let out a seeming endless sigh.

"I am so, **so very **sorry Tessa," Magnus moaned under his breath.

"Sorry for what?" Tessa pushed, her anxiety rising to an extreme level. Magnus made an airy motion with his hand for the two of them to be seated on the plush, red love-seat opposite him. Jem, still grasping Tessa's hand dragged her over to the sofa. After the duo was seated, Magnus let out another long sigh, and looked them both straight in the eyes.

"Please do not blame me for not telling you this sooner," Magnus pleaded.

_1904_

_ It was raining; why did it always seem to be raining when he went to visit Magnus? Will shrugged in his coat, bending his neck to keep the falling droplets from blurring his vision. These movements seemed all too familiar, for a moment he almost felt seventeen again. The warlock's residence rose up in front of him like a dream. It had been James whom had informed his father that Magnus Bane had returned to London temporarily, and given him the current address of the warlock. Will took a deep breath in, and banged heavily on the intricate, oak door. _

_ The door swung open in a matter of minutes, revealing a well-dressed Asian man with slicked back black hair and a perfectly folded bow-tie. To the inexperienced eye, he seemed to be no more than nineteen or twenty years of age; however, Will knew that the man had nearly seven-hundred years hidden under his belt. As he noticed Will his eyes widened._

_ "By God," he breathed, his shocked expression turning to a smile, "Your son was here just the other day you know William," he laughed; Will shot him a half-hearted grin._

_ "Magnus, I have come to ask a favor of you," he spoke, his breathing a bit unsteady, rain drops bouncing off of his body. _

_ "I had thought you had moved past this stage in your life," Magnus had joked, inviting the man inside nonetheless. _

Tessa looked at the warlock, pure horror masking her plain face, tears threatening to burst from her eyes at any given moment; she lifted a hand to her gaping mouth slowly, she had dropped Jem's hand what seemed like hours ago. Jem himself seemed just as surprised by the warlock's recent words.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Magnus repeated over and over again, like a broken record. A couple of shimmering tears dripped down from Tessa's eyes.

"He's alive," she whispered from behind her palm, "He's alive and you never told me. In all these years you never told me." She shook her head wildly in disbelief.

**Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **

** Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited my story! Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I have had a faint case of the dreaded 'Writer's Block' but I'm back. Please review, your feedback is SO helpful! Enjoy the chapter!**

** Disclaimer:**

** I do not own The Infernal Devices, they belong to Cassandra Clare.**

She didn't remember falling asleep; yet somehow she awoke on the sparky couch in the main room of Magnus' loft. She stretched her arms out above her head, yawning greatly. What had happened last night? The last thing she could remember was Magnus claiming that Will... No. She must've dreamt that up, there was no way that his story could be true; it was too far-fetched, even for her, (and she had seen some very far-fetched things in her one hundred-fifty some years). Besides, if her Will was alive, surely he would've come looking for her. Right?

"You're awake," Jem's voice drifted from the doorway. Tessa looked up to see the boy leaning against the doorframe, his dark hair messy. Tessa nodded as Jem began to make his way over to her.

"Do you remember much of last night?" he asked softly.

"I remember Magnus heartlessly lying to me in saying that my husband was still alive!" Tessa said bitterly, instantly regretting her words. Jem winced as she said 'husband'. Tears threatened Tessa again; she took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Tessa," Jem began, following her example and breathing deep, "Tessa, I do not think what Magnus said is a lie." Tessa looked at Jem in shock.

"What are you saying Jem? Will would, he would never-"

"I know, Tessa, believe me," Jem sighed, "But, Tessa, do you remember the other day when I went to visit Magnus?" Tessa nodded, Jem let out another long sigh.

"Magnus called me here, saying he had some sort of important news about the past. Of course, I thought this only meant some old photos or a trinket of sorts. Anyways, when I arrived here, he instantly took me into this hidden room. Believe me dear when I say hidden, the thing was cloaked in so much magic and glitter, I was nearly suffocating. So, when we finally were alone in the room, Magnus apologized to me numerous times, the same way he did last night. I asked him why exactly I had to forgive him and he replied vaguely that he thought I should be the first person to know. Tessa, By the Angel when he told me I was sure he was pulling my leg; but then, he pulled out these letters. **Letters, **Tessa, in **Will's **hand! I would recognize it anywhere. They were all dated recently, and he was mentioning such modern things," Jem shook his head, "I swear I would've told you before we went to see Magnus, but when he called he said he wanted to be the one to tell you. I did not know what he, well, what he _was,_ though. However, looking back it seems quite obvious."

_Modern Day: Cadair Idris in Wales_

_ He stood at the top of the mountain, his coat tails flying behind him in the wind. Wales rolled out before him, bumpy green hills, and the remains of ancient castles in the distance. This place held so many memories; memories of automatons, angels, blood, and Shadowhunters. He smiled, reminiscing on the past. _

_ "Gwilym," his grandfather called; he pivoted around to see the man approaching him._

_ "Yes," he replied, meeting the man's deep blue eyes, so similar to his own. It was remarkable how much they looked alike; in fact, to an onlooker, the two could have been brothers. That was immortality for you._

_ "Gwilym, we had best be going soon, the boys are getting bored," a spark flickered in his grandfather's eyes, "And we all know what happens when the boys get bored." He rolled his eyes, he knew exactly what happened, he had made the mistake of leaving them alone for an afternoon by themselves. Those poor sheep. He shook his head, turning back for one last mournful glance, before following his grandfather back towards the troops. _

**Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

** Thank you everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer:**

** I do not own THE INFERNAL DEVICES, they belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Tessa looked at Jem in shock, "You cannot be serious," she said in awe, "You cannot truly believe that my-our Will could be-" she stopped, unable to say the word, "And, anyways, Magnus is a warlock! Easily he could have used a spell to forge Will's hand! I am a warlock myself, I should know!" she cried on the verge of hysterics. Jem opened his mouth slightly in thought, a pained look in his eyes.

"Tessa," he said after sometime, "Tessa do you think that, possibly, you may be hesitant to believe this because-"

"So, she is finally awake," Magnus said nonchalantly, cutting Jem off as he entered the room, as though he had not just delivered life changing news to the both of them only hours before. Tessa looked up at the sparkly man with an icy gaze that could have frozen over the Ice Queen herself.

"I am," she said coldly, "I don't suppose you now plan on telling me another heart breaking lie?" Magnus looked down shamefully. Tessa didn't quite understand why she was acting so cruel to Magnus; she knew that this news should have been thrilling her, but instead it only made her sadder. Sadder because of the eighty years she had spent without Will, knowing-believing he would never be coming back. The pain was too much; it was easier if she just believed this was all fake.

"You have to believe me Tessa," Magnus whimpered, clearly injured by his old friend's cold comments, "Believe me when I say I am sorry!" Tessa took a deep breath in, clenching her teeth together tightly.

"We spent nearly **eighty** years together travelling the world! You could not have just happened to slip this news in?" Tessa nearly screamed.

"I-" Magnus began.

"By the Angel Tessa! You are not the only one who is affected by this news! You act as though this will not drastically change my life as well! Raziel, I know that the moment you see him again I will be completely discarded!" Jem exclaimed suddenly, catching both warlocks completely off guard as he stormed angrily out of the room.

_1879_

_ Her wedding gown cascaded around her in waterfalls of glittering gold. Tessa stared at her sparkling figure in the full-length mirror that hung from the wall with a smile. _

_ "Don't you look lovely!" cried Charlotte, appearing in the room without notice. Tessa turned around to see the recently pregnant woman dressed in a modest lavender and pink dress, her newborn son Charlie being cradled in her arms gingerly. Tessa grinned._

_ "Thank you," she said as the older woman seated herself at the edge of the bed. The two were silent awhile, the only sound coming from the faint noises Charlie was making in attempt to catch his mother's attentions. _

"_Are you ready?" Charlotte asked after a few eerie moments. Tessa bit her lip sheepishly before nodding. _

"_I think so," she said modestly; in reality she could not have been surer of anything in the world. Will Herondale was hers, and she was his, and soon nothing would be able to separate them. Charlotte smiled, pushing one of Charlie's pudgy fingers away from her face gently. _

"_Yes," Charlotte beamed, almost dreamily, "Indeed," her voice grew serious, "Then we had better be off, the last thing we need is for you to be late to your own wedding with me escorting you. There are still those who doubt that I can be the Consul, think of what they would say if I made us late!" the mousy woman rambled on. Tessa bit her lip to keep from laughing. _

_**...**_

_Tessa hadn't realized she was holding her breath; she let out a deep puff of air. She stood nervously just outside of the doors of the chapel, Henry sitting casually in his new wheeled chair beside her. Both Will and herself could think of anyone who was more suited to walk her down the aisle. _

"_It's time to go," Henry said, causing Tessa to tense completely. Why was she so nervous? She nodded, and took his hand as the large chapel doors opened wide to welcome them. _

_ The first thing she noticed was him; her Will. He was standing with his hands clasped behind his back, his raven hair curled to perfection. He was dressed head to toe in black, intricate gold runes decorating his apparel flawlessly. When he saw her he beamed, his pearly teeth poking out of his mouth. It was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen. _

_ When they finally reached the altar, Henry squeezed her hand soothingly before rolling away to the stands. Then it was just the two of them. _

_ "Here we go," Will said with mock annoyance, tsk-ing his tongue. Although the boy appeared to be completely nonchalant in the position of the groom, Tessa could detect a similar nervousness to her own in his eyes. _

_ "Mr. Herondale, are you implying that marrying me causes you some distress?" she whispered, seeing as the Silent Brother had already began to speak. Will's eyes sparkled._

_ "Of course not," he said in reply, "Well," he gave her a thoughtful look, "I am going to have to share my books now. You're going to dog-ear all of them." _

_ "We already share books," Tessa rolled her eyes._

_ "Not all of them," Will laughed with a wink. Tessa's mouth dropped open slightly at the thought that one, Will had a private collection of books, and two, he hadn't shared with her. Tessa was still pondering on this thought when she heard Will speak._

_ "I do," he said, catching her by surprise. _

_ "And you, Miss Theresa Starkweather," the Silent Brother mumbled in all of their minds, "Do you take Mr. William Owen Herondale to be your wedded husband?" Owen? Since when had his middle name been Owen? There was no time to dwell on such silly things, she scolded herself. _

_ "I do," she said firmly, her seriousness forcing Will to chuckle good heartedly. The Silent Brother nodded in the corner of Tessa's eye, a strange and undetectable emotion tainting the gesture. Was it, sadness? No, Silent Brothers did not feel like humans. _

_ "Then I must pronounce you both husband and wife," the Silent Brother said, "You may now kiss the bride." Will wasted no time in this action, stooping forward suddenly, and kissing his new wife full on the lips; the crowds of Shadowhunters in the room, (whom Tessa had only just noticed,) all cheered. Tessa's eyes widened at how intimate the kiss was in such a public place; but, nonetheless, she returned the kiss. She tilted her head up slightly, as to allow him more access to her lips. _

_ After a few more moments, Will broke the kiss, much to Tessa;s dismay; without a word, he cause the girl to shriek by picking her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him peck her lips with another swift kiss as he began to dismount the altar. Their eyes met blue to gray. This is my future, Tessa thought, as Will smiled at her, obviously thinking something along the same lines. _

_ "My dear, Mrs. Herondale-" Will said as they exited the chapel. Tessa cut him short, bringing one of her long fingers to his lips._

_ "Don't speak just yet, let me relish in the moment a bit longer," she simpered. Will laughed, and the two shared another fierce and passionate kiss, before departing for the carriage that was waiting to take them to their wedding breakfast. If the two had bothered to look back for just a moment, they would have heard the Silent Brother's eerie whisper as they left._

_ "Congratulations brother," he said softly, sorrow tinting his words, "I wish you both happiness."_

Tessa didn't know what to say; a part of her wanted to go after him and tell him that it wasn't so, that she would love and stay with him regardless. However, another, much more reasonable part of her, knew that the moment she saw Will again she would rush instantly into his arms, ignorant to anyone's feelings or thoughts. Even Jem's. Tessa turned to Magnus, who still looked as ill-fated as a kicked puppy.

"I want to see him," Tessa said, to which the other warlock only nodded grimly.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

** Hi! Thanks to all y'all who followed, favorited, and reviewed! I hope you like this chapter; please continue to review, you don't understand how much your comments motivate me to continue writing! Enjoy!**

** ~XhaliaGael**

**Disclaimer:**

** The Infernal Devices belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

_Modern Day: Somewhere in Wales_

_ He stared out into the smoggy atmosphere that clouded the vast town. Moisture from the recent rain dampened his skin. The man rubbed his palms together, his long piano fingers intertwining over them. A line of fast driving cars zoomed past him, their electric paint gleaming in the corners of his eyes, pollution dripping from them. He could not deny that the world had been ashy and polluted when he had grown up, but this new, 'modern world,' was hardly something of his liking; especially these enhanced motor vehicles. He could remember his own son when the vehicles first appeared on the market, loud, chattering things without any protection against the freezing cold rain, or the scorching sun. _

_ "Father, please!" James had begged, "It's a new millenium, a new age! We should embrace it!" He had rolled his eyes at his son's enthusiasm, it seemed like only yesterday he had been so similar to the boy, wild, ignorant, and careless. _

_ "Embrace it if you wish, but I will not be paying for it! You have a wage, pay yourself," he had replied, running a hand through his black hair. _

_ His stomach flopped; he couldn't think back, it only made his heart hurt. It hurt to know that his children were gone, dead in the ground, and yet he was still walking, living, and breathing. The man let out a sorrow-filled sigh, tugging the sides of his jacket closer over his shoulders. His grandfather had somehow managed to force him into some 'fashionable' clothes, as he put it, meaning, in other words, a pair of black 'jeans,' a blue graphite t-shirt with a depiction of an angel's wings, (his grandfather was one for irony,) and a black jacket. The man couldn't help but feel exposed in the open like this; without any glamour to cover him, he was seen by everyone who happened to cross him. He reached down to his belt where his stele should have sat, and finding it vacant a rueful smile inched across his face. No, he was not a shadowhunter any longer; his kind didn't deal in the 'foolish,' and 'pointless,' magics, as his grandfather put it. _

_It was not long before he arrived at his destination, (though in his mind it felt like more hours than he could count). The Potion Mistress' Tavern shot up before him, it's dark black outerier casting a dreary and almost haunted aura across the place. Summoning up a great surge of courage, the welshman pushed open the door. The first thing he noticed was the noises; it had been so long since he had been crowded into such a place, (Tessa had most definitely not allowed it after they were married). The man flinched as a half-empty mug of beer was flung across the room. _

"_OWENS!" a loud, barking voice shouted from the other side of the room. He pivoted around to see the exact man, (if that is what you would call him), he had come to see._

"_Aarin," he called back, a false grin spreading on his face as he ambled hastily over to the table where his appointment sat. Aarin was a dark creature, even one passing by him casually would know this. He wore long black robes that brushed against the ground, the hood pulled up over his head, almost in the style of the Silent Brothers. His beady, black, pit-like eyes peeked out from beneath the hood, glaring down at any poor unfortunate onlooker. His teeth were what was truly frightening, however. From the thing's mouth, twenty or thirty silver daggers cascaded, their metallic coloring glistening in the dim, and flickering light._

"_Owens, you're late!" Aarin boomed as he pulled out a chair and sat himself in front of the creature, "Whatever would your dear grandfather say?" he spat on the word 'grandfather.' _

"_I would think nothing, as he was the one who caused my lateness," he shot back, a wicked look in his fierce, blue eyes. The creature remained silent, it's beady eyes facing the littered floor._

"_Owens, you know why we're both here, and we had best get down to business," Aarin looked up, his dagger-teeth shimmering as he grinned, " What say you?" _

"_Nothing would please me more," was the blue eyed man's only reply._

**Thank You for reading! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

** Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. I'm sorry for the randomness of my updates; hopefully over the summer I will be able to update regularly. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Please continue to review! **

** ~XhaliaGael**

**Disclaimer:**

** The Infernal Devices belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

"Any word yet?" Tessa said to Magnus, leaning in and lowering her voice to keep Jem from overhearing the exchange.

"No," Magnus replied with an airy sigh, "As I told you before, he usually takes some time to reply._ They_ keep him busy you know." Tessa did not really want him to elaborate on who _they _were, or how they were keeping her husband busy.

"Remind me again why he doesn't just have a cellphone, or an email, or anything?" Tessa groaned, crossing her arms over her chest as she settled back in her chair.

"His kind does not wish to transition into the modern world; so-to-speak, I suppose you could call them the Amish of the Downworld. I doubt he would take much notice to it though, he probably has never even seen the things, the damn creatures are constantly locked away in that damned city of theirs," Magnus grinned and imitated Tessa's pose, bringing his hands up over his head, "But think of it Tessa, back to the ole days; before real electricity, running water and social networking!" He was smirking, his eyes playful; however, there was something to his tone that was almost rueful. Tessa couldn't help but share the feeling.

"Will was-is a man of fashion, especially if he s young again like you said. He always liked to be in the midst of change!" Tessa said, recalling their early years of marriage. Will had bent to every change that the ticking Victorian age had thrown at them, (except, of course, for cars or 'large metal ducks,' as he put it).

"Well, he probably still is in ridiculous city," Magnus replied.

"What exactly have you against this city?" Tessa asked, exasperation tinting her words, "Every time you mention it, it is always damned, idiotic, or ridiculous!" Magnus rolled his cat pupiled eyes.

"Let's just say I have a history," he returned. Tessa knew better than to ask more.

"I still think Will would try and get back to me sooner," Tessa continued wistfully.

"He's your husband, not mine," Magnus said. Tessa had never had a greater urge to hit him in all of her life.

It was what seemed like hours later that Tessa and Jem finally left Magnus' loft, (his boyfriend, whom he had only just gotten back together with, was on his way over, and as Magnus put it, the last thing he needed was for Alec to think he was cheating him already; Tessa, however, had other theories). As they exited the building and began their walk home, Tessa could not help but notice Jem's unusual silence. Tessa had been reunited with the boy long enough to learn his angry, sad, or thoughtful withdrawals from those which had become habit to him during his years of lurking in the Silent City.

"Are you alright?" Tessa asked softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. The boy shrugged it off, taking Tessa much by surprise; ever since his outburst a few days prior, Jem had become more distant, but never had he rejected her advances.

"I am fine," he said through clenched teeth.

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" she pressed on.

"I haven't been, I am sorry if it seems so," he replied, his tone bittersweet.

"Then what do you call it?"

"I told you I was sorry."

"Is this about William?" Tessa asked abruptly, causing Jem to stop in his tracks.

"Why would this be about Will?" Jem spat, anger apparent on his tanned face.

"Jem-" Tessa began.

"Why does it always have to be about Will, Tessa? Why can't it be about me for once? Why can't we dwell on the fact that I am actually hurt by this situation? By the Angel, do you know what it feels like to know that you are about to lose the love of your life to your best friend again? Do you know what it feels like to know that the closest person in the world to you did not bother to write, to contact you in anyway?"

"Jem, I underst-"

"No you don't Tessa! You never understand! You don't know what it feels like to know that you are about to lose everything all over again! I know you asked Magnus to contact him for you; I know that you want to be with him more. I know that you love him more, I've always known. Do you know how it feels to know that I am going to die while the two of you spend the rest of eternity wrapped happily in each others arms? I don't think you do Tessa. But, hey, it'll just be like old times; I will be slowly dying whilst the two of you dwell in the joys of young, everlasting love!" he hissed, before storming off, his ears steaming.

"Jem!" Tessa called after him, tears bubbling up in her gray eyes, _I know you loved him more, I've always known,_ "Jem come back," Tessa nearly cried, "Jem I'm sorry!" _I'm sorry that everything you said is true, "_Jem," she whispered softly, tears leaking from her eyes.

_1886_

_ Tessa cradled the squirming bundle of joy in her arms, whispering her mother's lullaby to the new child quietly as she rocked him to sleep. She did not have many memories of her late mother; but one was still vivid in her mind. The woman stood over her, her dress a pale yellow color, the scent of her rose perfume drifting around her like an aura as she whispered the words of a lullaby to her drowsy toddler. Will touched her arm gently; he had stayed through all of it, much to the dismay of both the Silent Brothers, and Charlotte. He smiled at her from his place on the floor next to the infirmary bed, his knees folded under him. _

_ "He's stunning," he said, obviously awestruck by the new child, "Much like his mother," he continued, a grin spreading across his face. Tessa rolled her eyes inwardly at the comment, petting the infant's tuffs of raven black hair. _

_ "Your sarcasm is not amusing me, my darling," Tessa said to her husband without glancing up from the child for a moment. Will opened his mouth to speak, right as the door of the infirmary swung open violently._

_ "We came as soon as we heard!" Cecily exclaimed, bursting into the room, Gabriel in tow behind her. Upon seeing the infant, the black haired girl lowered her voice considerably. _

_ "He's gorgeous," she cooed, as she settled down opposite her brother, her hands over her mouth; Gabriel hovering over his wife protectively all the while. Cecily reached over and touched the child's forehead cautiously, his mother's eyes watching her fingers like a hawk. _

_ "We saw the Brothers leaving on our way up, I presume all is well," Gabriel said sternly to Will; he was not one for domestic emotions, except for of course, a few more drastic occasions, ( most of which included Cecily, or their year old daughter Anna.)_

_ "Yes, they seem to believe that all is well," Will replied, breaking his eyes away from Tessa for only a moment. _

_ "That is good," Gabriel replied awkwardly. Will nodded._

_ "Have you a name for him yet?" Cecily questioned, smiling up at both Tessa and Will, her hand still hovering on the back of the child's soft head. The two shared a quick look of amusement._

_ "Yes, I believe we do," Tessa laughed._

_ "Indeed, and I must say that we both believe it to be a most suiting one indeed," Will added._

_ "It would be?" Cecily pushed, raising a dark eyebrow at her brother. _

_ "James," the two said in unison, grins etched onto both of the new parents' faces._

_ "James," repeated Cecily almost sadly, of course they would name him for William's parabati, she smiled sadly, knowing that little James would never get to meet his namesake; not the real one anyways. Brother Zachariah and James Carstairs were indeed two very different people indeed. Will frowned at his sister's sad countenance. Gabriel placed a hand on his wife's back comfortingly._

_ "It's a good name, I believe," she smiled, Will's face instantly regaining it's recent glee, "He will have much to live up to though; his namesake was a great man."_

_ "Is," replied Will, as he returned his eyes to the child, "He still is." Both Cecily and Gabriel nodded their agreement. _

_ The two Lightwoods remained for another hour or so before leaving the new family to themselves. Tessa rested a sleeping James on her chest, running her fingers over his tiny back. _

_ "Are you happy, Tess?" Will asked Tessa softly._

_ "I don't believe I have ever been happier," Tessa whispered in reply to Will, not wanting to awake the baby. _

_ "Nor I," Will simpered, smiling at his wife and catching her free hand with his own. _

_ "I love you," Tessa said, "I love you__** both**__ more than I could ever love anyone else. Ever."_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**I'm really inspired for some reason this week; so here is another chapter for y'all! I have been getting some pretty good feedback so far on my last chapter; hopefully this one will get the same positive responses! Thank you again for reviewing, favoriting, and following! If y'all have any suggestions don't be afraid to leave them in the reviews, or private message me! I love hearing your feedback! **

**~XhaliaGael**

**Disclaimer:**

**The Infernal Devices belongs to Cassandra Clare!**

_Modern Day: Wales_

_"My boys have looked over your offer Owens," Aarin hissed in his metallic tone, "I must say, I am quite impresses by your apparent knowledge of warlocks and demons alike, your kind usually don't bother with such things."_

_"You know I am not one to follow with the normality," he replied simply. Aarin nodded._

_"Does this mean that the rumors are true then?" Aarin quizzed._

_"I have no idea of what rumors you speak of," he said, looking anywhere but at the demon._

_"You were Nephlim before you changed were you not?" Aarin chuckled soundlessly, "Such an odd thing it is; your angel blood should have killed you off when you were just a lad!"_

"_I do not know what you are talking about," he said calmly, willing himself not to lose his strained control; he was desperate to fulfill this mission, "We have work to attend to I-" _

"_What was your name when you were a Shadowhunter?" Aarin chuckled thoughtfully._

"_For the millionth time, I haven't a clue what you are talking about," he half-cried in desperation, "Please, let us get on with our business, and leave this folly subject alone!" Aarin looked at the blue eyed boy curiously, his silvery teeth shining._

"_On one condition," Aarin said slyly, "I do so wish to know what your name was."_

"_And why would that be," he asked, a bit coldly._

"_I have a bet back at the Tavern, you see," Aarin explained, "When the boys learned that I was going to enter a deal with you they insisted on making the gamble. There are so many rumors as to your identity you know!" Will pondered over this for a moment._

"_And if I tell you this," he said after a moment, "You will proceed with business without anymore games?" The demon nodded._

"_Then, William," he said, "William Herondale. Now help me find my wife." _

Tessa pushed open the door of her and Jem's shared apartment; her eyes red and puffy from her recently shed tears.

"Jem," she called, "Jem, are you here?" she sniffled, walking into the living quarters. As if on cue, she heard the sound of feet on the floorboards.

"James," she said, wincing at the word. She had always tried to avoid referring to Jem as James whenever she could; James was her son, her dead son. She didn't like to think about it all that much.

"Jem please speak to me," she whimpered, ambling hastily into the living room where she thought she heard the footsteps. The room was drenched in darkness, but Tessa could still make out the faint figure of a man lounging nonchalantly on one of the couches.

"Jem, I am so sorry," she said, "It is just that Will is my past-" she flipped on the lights.

"How carelessly you dismiss our love, cariad," Will said with playful casualness.

_1896 _

_ "Papa what is this?" five year old Lucie asked, holding out a batter book for her father; the girl was hardly out of toddler-hood, yet she was seemingly fascinated with the many novels that occupied the Institute's vast library. Will looked down at his daughter from his seat in his large armchair._

_ "Let me see," Will said, plucking the book from his youngest child's hands. Seeing the title, Will could not help but smile. _

_ "A Tale of Two Cities," Will simpered, running his fingers over the beautifully engraved cover._

_ "Have you read it Papa?" Lucie quizzed, gleefully climbing up onto her father's lap._

"_Indeed I have, cariad," Will chuckled, "In fact, I happen to know a very special story that goes along with this particular novel." Excitement plastered itself across Lucie's face._

_ "Will you tell me it!" she cried, her pansy blue eyes wide. Her father nodded._

_ "It all began in the year 1878..." he drifted on, telling the tiny child the story of a Shadowhunter boy who was cursed that no one would ever to love him. _

_ "That is so sad Papa," Lucie sniffled, "I do not think I want to hear this story anymore."_

_ "Ah, no, no! You must listen; you have yet to meet the boy's saviour," Will laughed, as he proceeded to tell the girl all about the grey eyed shadowhunter-warlock who saved the boy from himself. He told her of a broken jug, a clockwork angel, a silver-haired boy, a kiss under the snowflakes, and a letter scrawled in the back of A Tale of Two Cities. As he finished his story, the child lifted the book from her father's hands and flipped it over to the inner cover._

_ "It is really here Papa!" Lucy cried, "With hope at last, Will Herondale," she read shakily, realization hitting her suddenly._

_ "Papa! That was the story of you and Mummy wasn't it?" Will kissed his daughter's forehead._

_ "You're quite the detective my darling," Will said, running his fingers through her brown hair. Lucie smiled, nuzzling her face into her father's chest. _

"Will," Tessa cried, bringing her hands to her mouth, "Will, it can't be," she murmured,as the blue eyed boy stood quickly, and rushed towards her, wrapping her in a tight embrace. Tears dripped from the girl's gray eyes.

"Will," she sobbed, "Will I thought you were dead, I thought you were dead." Will ran a hand through her hair gently in attempt to soothe his bride.

"Shh, love, shh," he coaxed, "I'm here now." She sniffled, folding her head into his shoulder.

"Promise me you'll never leave me again," she whispered.

"I promise," he replied, lifting her chin with his index finger, and swiftly capturing her lips with his own. In that very moment, both Jem and Tessa's predictions came true; Jem was forgotten, and there was only Will. Only Will.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
